


Nothing Left to Prove

by lego_ergo_sum



Category: This Planet Needs a Name
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lego_ergo_sum/pseuds/lego_ergo_sum
Summary: Quill comes home to an unusual sightOr, some happy times for our boys
Relationships: Quill Clements/Mandry Cyr
Kudos: 7





	Nothing Left to Prove

Quill entered the house. He and Mandry had decided to share a house, and he loved it. He knew they worked at the same place and he saw Mandry all the time anyway, but there was something so exciting about returning home to the house he shared with his boyfriend. Just as he was about to call out though, he heard the voice of someone who was definitely not his beautiful partner. In fact he was pretty sure that was Cyrus' voice. He couldn't quite tell what was being said, but he put his stuff down and hurried to the kitchen to find out what was happening.

The sight he was greeted by was a lot messier than he was expecting. Mandry and Cyrus were stood in their kitchen, completely covered in flour. Cyrus seemed to be focused on Mandry's every word, as he talked about proving something? Quill did not know what that meant but Mandry seemed happy. 

The pair was so focused on the task at hand that they did not notice Quill until his head was   
resting on top of Mandry's, which caused Mandry to start violently, and throw flour all over   
the kitchen, covering Quill as well. 

"Hey love, it’s just me! What're you two doing in here anyway?"

"Oh. Mandry knows how to make bread. I do not. I asked him to teach me." 

"Yeah we were baking!" Mandry looked around, seemingly only seeing the flour surrounding them for the first time, "Uh sorry about the mess?"

Quill smiled widely, "That's quite alright, mind if I watch Cyrus? I'm curious about watcha do with fungus to turn into bread, i have to say."

And, with Cyrus' consent, Quill sat and watched as his house filled with the smell of baking bread, his boyfriend's face filled with happiness, and his heart filled with contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them to be happyyy.


End file.
